The Fatal Misunderstanding
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Who would have thought that an innocent activity of Daya and Shreya behind the locked doors could result in such a fatal misunderstanding? A Crazy DaReya One shot.
_A/N -_ _Okay... So this DaReya OS can appear a bit bold on the first look because of use of certain words in certain contexts and situations. But it's really not what you guys think :p_ _
_ _Read on and then you will know what I am saying. Please Review!_ _  
_ _In this OS I have assumed that Daya and Shreya are in a relationship and their colleagues in general are aware about it._

 **The Fatal Misunderstanding**

Daya entered the dimly lit CID Bureau. His feet made no sound on the carpeted floor. The Bureau was completely empty. He entered a small room when they usually kept old case files.

As Daya tiptoed into the room, he saw Shreya facing the file Cabinet, looking for something. His eyes wandered over her slender figure and a wave of excitement rushed through his body.

He shut the door with a snap causing Shreya to jump. She turned around and said, 'Gosh, Daya sir! You scared me!'

Daya said nothing and gave her a cocky grin. They shared an intense eye lock and then he said, 'Should we do it? Are you ready?'

Shreya looked towards the locked door. 'Y- yes I am ready' she whispered.

'Come here' he ordered.

 **O-o-o-o**

Abhijeet climbed the spiral staircase of the CID Bureau taking two steps at a time, followed by Purvi and Pankaj.

'Touchdown!' Abhijeet exclaimed as they reached the desired floor.

'Sir... ah... My legs are aching!' Pankaj complained.

'Pankaj don't complain! Look at the amount of calories you might have burned today' said Abhijeet giving him an encouraging smile.

'Oh you are right sir! Now I can gladly stop at Pizza Hut on my way home' said Pankaj while Purvi laughed and Abhijeet looked rather bemused.

'Daya? Where are you?' Abhijeet called as they stepped inside the bureau. His question was met by silence and he wondered where Daya was.

They looked around but saw no sign of anyone.

'Sir I think Daya sir hasn't arrived yet' said Purvi.

'That can't be possible. He told me few minutes ago that he was going upstairs. Now I don't know where he is. We have to start working as soon as possible. If we don't get the files segregated till ACP sir comes back, we will have to spend the entire night here arranging files' said Abhijeet looking rather impatient.

'Sir, where should we look for him? And for that matter, even Shreya is missing' Pankaj pointed out.

'Purvi you go and check the cafeteria and Pankaj you try calling them. I will check the store room and interrogation room' said Abhijeet.

Pankaj tried calling Daya and Shreya but both did not receive his call. Both of them had put their cell phones on silent mode.

Abhijeet checked the interrogation room but it was empty. As he came near the store room, he saw that it was locked.

He was about to knock the door when he heard some noises and he stopped abruptly. He put his ear to the closed door, hearing rhythmic thumps coming from inside.

'God!' he heard Daya's voice and then some grunts and gasps.

'Harder! Come on harder! Push harder!' he heard Shreya's voice.

Abhijeet jerked away from the door, thunderstruck. 'Daya and Shreya were inside the store room!. What the hell were they doing? What were they exactly up to? This... this can't be happening!' Abhijeet mumbled in a horrified voice.

At that moment Purvi and Pankaj arrived behind him.  
'Sir, Daya sir and Shreya are not here. They are not receiving calls either' said Purvi.

'No wonder' said Abhijeet facing the both of them.

'Sir why is that door locked?' asked Pankaj suddenly.

'It - it's not locked. Let's go and start. Daya and Shreya will join us in no time...er... I expect' said Abhijeet quickly.

At that precise moment they heard a loud 'Thump' from inside.

'Sir! Did you hear that noise? There is someone inside!' said Purvi.

And to Abhijeet's horror, Purvi and Pankaj moved past him, closer to the door.

'Dayaaaaaaa' came Shreya's cry.

'Fuck! Did you get hurt? I am sorry!' said Daya.

'Sir... what is all that?' asked Purvi a bit awkwardly.

'I don't believe this! Both of them have gone crazy' Abhijeet hissed angrily.

'Ahh... ahhh… ahhh... Daya please no! It's hurting a lot... ahhhhh' came Shreya's voice.

'It will be over in a minute' said Daya.

'We should wait outside till they are... uh... you know done' said Abhijeet unable to meet Purvi's eye.

'Daya sir and Shreya! But I didn't know they liked each other' said Pankaj in a confused voice.

'Shut up Pankaj. And forget that you have ever witnessed this, both of you' said Abhijeet sternly

They waited outside silently for another five minutes while Abhijeet paced the room back and forth.

'This is it! Now if they do not come out in next five minutes, I am going to bang the door' said Abhijeet angrily.

'What happened Abhijeet?' said ACP Pradyuman walking into the bureau.

'Shit! ACP sir!' Purvi muttered to Abhijeet, looking horrified.

'Why are you all waiting here? Why haven't you started arranging the files yet? And where are Daya and Shreya?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

Abhijeet opened his mouth to speak but Pankaj said, 'Sir the cartons containing the case files are in the store room and it is locked from inside so we are waiting here'

'Pankaj I am going to kill you' Abhijeet muttered through gritted teeth.

'What? How can it be locked from inside, Pankaj? I will go and check' said ACP Pradyuman.

'No! No! No! Sir you wait here. I will go and see!' Abhijeet exclaimed unable to stop himself.

ACP Pradyuman raised an eyebrow looking at Abhijeet suspiciously.

'I am the boss Abhijeet. You cannot stop me. And it seems all of you are hiding something from me. So I am going to go and check' said ACP Pradyuman sternly.

'I hope they are done! Seriously Daya what were you thinking? Making out inside CID Bureau under the nose of ACP sir? This is totally ridiculous!' thought Abhijeet.

The three of them followed ACP Pradyuman, looking tensed. Abhijeet had his fingers crossed inside his jeans pocket.

'Push harder into me... oh yesssss' they heard Shreya's pleasure filled voice.

Abhijeet waved his fingers through his hair. 'So they were not done yet' he thought, his face flushing.

'Uhhh... uhhhhhh' Daya uttered.

'Ohhhhhhhhh... Finally!' said Shreya.

ACP Pradyuman turned to face the three of them, his face contorted in fury.

'So this was the reason you were telling me not to come here, wasn't it? What is the matter with them? CID Bureau, of all places?' he said angrily.

'Sir -' Abhijeet began but ACP Pradyuman cut him mid - sentence.

'Tell them to come out of that place. Right Now!' he yelled.

 **Meanwhile inside the Store Room -**

'Just one more box and then we are done!' said Shreya looking around the room feeling quite satisfied with their work.

They had hauled all the unwanted boxes in the corner and climbed down all the heavy ones. Now they were ready to segregate the files which ACP sir wanted them to do.

They heard Abhijeet banging the door from outside. 'Daya? Open the door!'

Daya opened the door and he stepped out followed by Shreya. Both of them were sweaty faced and panting. The topmost button of Daya's shirt was open and his shirt was only partly tucked in.

Shreya's hair appeared askew and there were patches of dust on her jeans. She had tied Daya's handkerchief around her index finger. Both of them stared at ACP Pradyuman, Pankaj, Abhijeet and Purvi who were looking at them with their mouths hanging open.

'What? Is something wrong?' asked Daya.

'Both of you are sweaty!' said Abhijeet.

'Well, it was hot inside!' said Daya wiping his forehead.

'Disgusting! Never expected such behaviour from both of you. Absolutely disgusting!' ACP Pradyuman exclaimed throwing both of them an angry look.

Shreya looked at Daya with a confused expression and Daya shrugged his shoulders.

'What's going on? Are you going to explain something?' he asked Abhijeet.

'You need to explain something buddy! It's you and Shreya who were inside!' said Abhijeet.

'Yeah. So?' asked Daya unable to understand anything.

'Daya what's wrong with you? We heard your - your noises outside!' said Abhijeet in a low voice.

'What noises? I don't understand what you are talking about!' said Daya.

'Daya! Don't you have any shame?' asked ACP Prayuman furiously.

'Sir I am sorry but even I am not getting what you are trying to say', said Shreya slowly.

'Ok. Let us be very clear. We heard gasps and moans from inside.' said Abhijeet.

Shreya clapped her hands to her mouth in horror realising what Abhijeet was hinting at. Daya was still clueless.

Abhijeet let out an exasperated sigh. He caught Daya's arm and led him a bit away from where ACP Praduman was standing and said, 'Dude I know you like each other and it's natural to feel attracted to each other in a - you know that way. But for heaven's sake what were you thinking when both of you were doing YOU - KNOW - WHAT in that store room?'

'Abhije - Okay... WAIT A MINUTE! YOU THOUGHT ME AND SHREYA WERE - WERE MAKING OUT IN THERE? How could you all even think like that?! We were not doing anything what you all are thinking we were doing!' said Daya looking scandalised.

Shreya felt her cheeks reddening. She couldn't look up at anybody standing around her.

'You were not?' asked Abhijeet surprised.

ACP Pradyuman looked up at them suspiciously.

'Of course not! We were moving those heavy boxes inside! That's when you must have heard our noises!' said Daya.

'We heard a few words as well... Something about pushing into her… and then there was this weird thumping sound and then painful and excited squeals... trust me from outside it sounded like you guys were having a really intimate make out session' said Abhijeet, trying hard not to laugh.

Shreya shut her eyes tightly. She wished she could 'Apparate' at that moment like they did in the fantasy world of 'Harry Potter'. She wanted to vanish into thin air and never come back.

'Abhijeet I am going to strangle you! That's unbelievable! How could you all even think that we would do it in CID bureau?'

Purvi began sniggering uncontrollably and she didn't stop even when she received an angry glare from ACP Pradyuman. The hilarity of the situation making her laugh really hard.

'Okay. While we were moving the boxes, Shreya's finger got stuck underneath it and we were trying to free it. That's when you must have heard her. Look! She has tied my handkerchief to her finger!' said Daya waving Shreya's hand in front of them.

Everyone became silent, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Finally ACP Pradyuman coughed a little and said, 'Alright forget about it. It was a little misunderstanding. Let's get on with the work now it is cleared'

He walked away without looking back at any of them.

'You guys are too much! You could have banged the door and asked! Or you could have called us!' said Daya.

'We tried calling you but you didn't answer our phone calls. And I had thought of banging or even better breaking in but then I thought it would be very rude of me to disturb you in the midst of your private moment' said Abhijeet sniggering.

'Abhijeet!' Daya said angrily.

'Okay. Sorry man! But it was amazingly hilarious!' said Abhijeet and the three of them walked away howling with laughter.

'This is too much! I am never getting locked into a room with you ever again!' said Shreya.

'Honestly Shreya that was the most passionate sex I have ever had in there!' said Daya laughing hard.

'Shut up Daya! It was so embarassing discussing something like this in front of ACP Sir! How could they even think we could get intimate in there?' she asked looking revolted at the very idea.

They were silent for a moment and then Daya said pulling her close, 'So what do you think? We didn't do it in the store room but what if we really do it tonight after we go home?'

'Hush up! Someone will hear you!' said Shreya grinning.

'Come on... Say it! What do you think?' Daya persisted not letting her go.

'I will think about it. Provided your neighbours won't barge into your house wondering why are we moving heavy boxes in the dead of the night!' said Shreya laughing.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
